


just communication

by theafterimages



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5539406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugyeom discovers one more thing about being married to Bambam that he’ll need to get used to. (Arranged marriage/royalty AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	just communication

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a longer AU that I'm hoping to write and post next year. (Sadly, despite the title there were no Gundams involved in the making of this production.)

  
Two months after Yugyeom’s marriage to Bambam—Prince Kunpimook, though he’s only ever referred to by his full name and title during formal events—autumn begins to make way for winter, much to Yugyeom’s excitement. This was always his favorite time of the year when he was a child; he has many happy memories from past winters on his estate, of playing in the snow with the children of servants or visiting nobility, and even of times when his parents would take time away from their duties to join him outside or read stories to him by the fireplace at night. During the eight years since his parents passed away and he lived with his aunt and uncle in their city palace, winter was always the time of year when he was the most homesick. 

While Yugyeom has never been quite sure what to think of the idea of marrying Bambam, of all people, he always held onto the fact that the marriage would allow him to fully inherit the title and estate his father had left behind. Being home at last is worth it, even if it’s meant he’s also spent the last few months learning how to be in a marriage with someone he’d spent so long having more fights than conversations with. 

Marriage negotiations and wedding plans had taken time, even though both of their families had been eager to arrange the match. Yugyeom had left as much of it to his aunt and uncle as possible, but he had been secretly grateful that they had managed to schedule the wedding for autumn, since it had meant he would be home at last in plenty of time for winter. 

Bambam is not as excited. At supper that day he is wearing the thickest tunic Yugyeom had ordered for him before the wedding—clothing had seemed an obvious choice as wedding presents went, given how dedicated Bambam is to always being the most fashionable person in the room—but still shivering, gratefully devouring the hot soup that accompanies the meal. “Is it always this cold?” he asks Yugyeom plaintively.

Yugyeom laughs. “The snow hasn’t even fallen yet!”

Bambam gives him a disbelieving look. “Why don’t we spend winters with my family instead?” he suggests. “We won’t _freeze to death_ there.”

“Wait until it snows,” Yugyeom tells him. “You’ll like it! Winters were my favorite time when I lived here before.”

“You were a very strange child,” Bambam says, shaking his head, then gestures to the waiting servant to refill his hot cider.

 

 

 

 

The only thing about winter that Yugyeom hasn’t been looking forward to is the cold mornings. The family manor is hundreds of years old, and while it has been gradually modernized over the centuries it still remains one of the draftiest buildings Yugyeom has ever been in. He remembers shivering in his bed during many nights as a child, and how the servants were kept busy providing everyone with more blankets and hot bricks for their feet.

The day before there had been signs of snow, so Yugyeom had expected to wake up cold this morning, but instead he’s warmer than he’s ever been.

As more of his brain surfaces from sleep, he registers someone against him—no, wrapped around him. Bambam?

He cracks one eye open, then the other, unable to believe it. But it’s true: at some point during the night Bambam abandoned his usual position at the opposite edge of their large bed in favor of wrapping himself around Yugyeom.

“What are you doing?” Yugyeom mumbles.

“ _Sleeping_ ,” Bambam says, punctuating it with a whine. The sound isn’t endearing at all, Yugyeom insists to himself. 

“On me?”

“You’re warm. Stay still.” Bambam nuzzles his face against Yugyeom’s shoulder, his arm tightening around Yugyeom’s waist.

Yugyeom thinks back to their conversation the night before. He has only visited Bambam’s country a few times, and never during the winter months, but he’s heard that it is always warm there, nothing resembling a northern winter—or even a northern autumn—ever occurring. While he has thought a great deal about how hard it must be for Bambam to be away from his family, he hadn’t realized how hard it will be for Bambam to have to adjust to a cold winter as well. 

Guilt prodding at him, Yugyeom carefully wraps his arm over Bambam’s waist, feeling hot all over as Bambam sighs happily and burrows closer. Bambam is very physically affectionate with some of their mutual friends, especially Prince Mark and his bodyguard, Jackson, but while he and Yugyeom have established a tentative friendship during the past several months, they still rarely touch at all. To suddenly have Bambam so close is… strange.

“Your breath smells,” Yugyeom mutters at last.

Bambam sighs quietly. “Just go to sleep.”

And, well, there is hardly any light coming through the long curtains at their windows, and the bed is awfully comfortable, and he doesn’t want to give Bambam something else to complain about. Yugyeom decides to obey him and closes his eyes again, surrendering to sleep and to the sneaky thought that he could get used to this.  


**Author's Note:**

> This is one of this year's holiday ficlet requests fills.
> 
> Thank you to S for betaing! And thank you so much to all of you who have been reading my works this year. I hope you've enjoyed them, and that you will enjoy these. ♥ Happy Holidays!!


End file.
